leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 06
Spannungen zwischen Stadtstaaten flammen in Kalamanda auf ;Sechs Verletzte bei Kneipenschlägerei zwischen Demacia und Noxus erregt Besorgnis :Bob Nashahago berichtet aus Kalamanda Eine Nachricht über eine Kneipenschlägerei mit Verletzten in einem Dorf schafft es normalerweise nicht zur Schlagzeile in den Weltnachrichten. Doch Kalamanda ist kein gewöhnliches Dorf und die Verletzten sind Angehörige Demacias und Noxus. Während Berichte über weitere Mineralienfunde in der rohstoffreichen Region weitsichtige Bewerber nach Kalamanda locken, tragen auch Valorans Stadtstaaten durch zusätzliches Personal zum Bevölkerungswachstum bei. Demacia und Noxus unternehmen die bei weitem größten Anstrengungen. Doch ihre wachsende Präsenz in der Region führt auch zu einer Rivalität, durch welche die Spannungen innerhalb des Dorfes ein gefährliches Ausmaß annehmen. Kalamandas Einwohner sorgen sich, dass ihr Glück sich zum Schlechten wendet, sollten Demacia und Noxus bezüglich der Zukunft ihres Dorfes aneinandergeraten. Die Spannung, die manchmal fast greifbar scheint, manifestierte sich letzten Samstag, als demacianische und noxische Wächter, die sich ein Gläschen in der Taverne „Zum g’schwinden Hammer“ genehmigten, in eine Kneipenschlägerei gerieten – eine Schlägerei, die nach Zeugenaussagen „an einen Krawall grenzte“. Mindestens sechs Wachen wurden ernsthaft verletzt, als eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen den rivalisierenden Wächtern in Gewalt ausartete. Es schien, als wären die gesamte Polizeitruppe Kalamandas, einige Gäste der Taverne aus dem Dorf und zwei Ligachampions vonnöten, um den Kampf zu beenden. Gegen die Wächter wurde von Seiten der Polizisten keine offizielle Anklage erhoben, da Vertreter beider Stadtstaaten bereits mit den lokalen Behörden zusammenarbeiten, um die Einzelheiten des Zwischenfalls offenzulegen. Die Einsätze sind hoch, da alle Stadtstaaten um die Gunst Kalamandas werben. Gestern erklärte Bürgermeister Anson Ridley, dass der Stadtrat von Kalamanda mit überwältigender Mehrheit dafür gestimmt hat, ein exklusives Abbau-Abkommen mit nur einem der Stadtstaaten zu schließen. Der Vorschlag, mehrere Verträge zu erlauben, wurde abgelehnt. Die Auseinandersetzung der vorangegangenen Nacht zwischen Demacia und Noxus war noch frisch im Gedächtnis des Bürgermeisters, als er die Entscheidung begründete: „Wir möchten nicht, dass Kalamandas Mineralienvorkommen den Hass zwischen zwei mächtigen Nationen neu entflammen. Wir müssen und werden weiterhin im Interesse des Dorfes handeln – dies geschieht sowohl zu unserem Wohlergehen als auch zu unserer Sicherheit. Die Anwesenheit nur eines Stadtstaates hier wird im Interesse aller sein.“ Im Anschluss an die Veröffentlichung der Entscheidung des Dorfes kündigten sowohl Demacia als auch Noxus an, ihre Präsenz in Kalamanda weiter zu erhöhen, da beide Stadtstaaten sich als aussichtsreichste Kandidaten für die Sicherung exklusiver Abbauverträge mit der Stadt erwiesen haben. Beide Gesandtschaften haben ihren Auftritt in Kalamanda verstärkt, indem sie Ligachampions als Leiter ihrer jeweiligen Missionen eingesetzt haben. Die demacianische Delegation wird aktuell von Garen, der Macht von Demacia, angeführt, während Katarina, die unheimliche Klinge – die älteste Tochter eines der führenden Generäle Noxus' mit Verbindungen zum Oberkommando von Noxus –, der noxischen Delegation vorsteht. Die Anwesenheit der beiden Champions in dem Dorf ist ein klarer Hinweis darauf, dass sowohl Demacia als auch Noxus fest entschlossen sind, in Kalamanda Erfolg zu haben. Weiteres Öl ins Feuer der Gerüchte und Spekulationen um zukünftige Auseinandersetzungen in Kalamanda goss der Umstand, dass Garen und Katarina bei der Kneipenschlacht, die sich am Samstag in der Taverne „Zum g’schwinden Hammer“ abspielte, zugegen waren. Man muss ihnen allerdings anrechnen, dass beide Champions maßgeblich daran beteiligt waren, den Kampf zu beenden und den Ausbruch weiterer Gewalt zu verhindern. Während ihre Anwesenheit die Stimmung ihrer jeweiligen Stadtstaaten verbessert, trägt sie andererseits zum wachsenden Unbehagen anderer in Kalamanda bei. Die Spannung zwischen den seit Jahrhunderten verfeindeten Stadtstaaten verstärkte sich jüngst, wodurch die politischen Auseinandersetzungen in Kalamanda einmal mehr in Gewalt ausarten könnten: Bei der Identifizierung der Täter, die für die seeräuberischen Handlungen gegen die DSS Excursion vor einigen Wochen verantwortlich sind, wurden noch keine Fortschritte gemacht. Auch der Verbleib des Schiffes bleibt weiter unklar. Anschuldigungen von beiden Seiten bezüglich des Zwischenfalls haben sich in letzter Zeit vermehrt. Zudem wurde die Zahl fraktionsangehöriger Champions innerhalb der Liga erst kürzlich erhöht. In den vergangen beiden Monaten standen vier der fünf neuen Champions, die in die Liga aufgenommen wurden, entweder mit Demacia oder mit Noxus in Verbindung. Während sich die Wogen in dem Dorf langsam glätten, muss doch stark bezweifelt werden, das auf lange Sicht wieder Ruhe einkehrt. Kalamanda wird schwer damit zu tun haben, die wachsenden Sorgen, welche die Anwesenheit Demacias und Noxus hervorrufen, zu zerstreuen. Das Schwert und das Selbst ;Ein Diskurs über Pflicht und Selbstfindung :Aria Breker kommentiert aus Demacia In den bewaffneten Truppen Demacias zu dienen, ist mehr als nur eine erhabene Ehre für jeden einzelnen Bürger unseres schönen Stadtstaates – es ist der wahrhaftigste Weg, seine Lebensbestimmung zu verwirklichen. Das Training an der Seite seiner Nachbarn, das Stählen des Körpers und des Geistes mit dem Ziel der absoluten Disziplin ist eine prägende Erfahrung, die jeden Demacianer auf dem langen Weg zu unnachahmlicher Tugend formt. Auf diese Weise können wir ein Leben, das durch unerreichte Tugendhaftigkeit geprägt ist, führen. Auf diese Weise können wir die Ideale unserer Nation und die Sicherheit unserer Verbündeten gewährleisten. Das bedeutet es, nicht nur ein demacianischer Soldat, sondern auch ein demacianischer Bürger zu sein. Jeder einzelne unserer Bürger, der stolz in unserem Militär dient, fungiert als strahlendes Vorbild in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Über den notwendigen Dienst hinaus gibt es indes mustergültige Individuen, die ihr ganzes Leben der Weiterentwicklung der demacianischen Ideale widmen. Eines dieser Beispiele ist die Kronwacht-Familie, ein wahrlich außergewöhnlicher Haushalt, in dem jedes Mitglied - ob männlich, ob weiblich - sein Leben dem ehrenvollen Dienst verschrieben hat. Der Kopf der Familie, Marcus Kronwacht, und seine Frau Lilia sind beide namhafte, höchst angesehene Mitglieder des gesetzgebenden Stadtrates von Demacia. Ihr heldenhafter Sohn, Garen Kronwacht, unter Freunden wie Gegnern gleichermaßen als die Macht von Demacia bekannt, ist ein hochdekorierter Militär. Er ist zudem ein Ligachampion und verteidigt die Ideale Demacias auf den Richtfeldern mit nie zuvor gesehenem Eifer. Doch dem jüngsten Nachwuchs, Luxanna „Lux“ Kronwacht, gebührt heute besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Immer danach strebend, in die Fußstapfen ihres Bruders zu treten, meldete sich Lux schon im zarten Alter von 13 Jahren für das Militär. Während sie das strenge Kampftraining, welches die Regimenter Demacias auszeichnet, durchlief, wurden ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Magie sofort erkannt. Sie ergriff die Gelegenheit, unter den führenden Magiern Demacias zu studieren, wo ihre Arbeit so beispielhaft war, dass sie umgehend in den Dienst als Teil des Sicherheitskorps Demacias eingeführt wurde. Durch ihre Arbeit im SKD trug sie entscheidend zum Erfolg zahlreicher Infiltrationsanstrengungen auf feindlichem Territorium bei. Das noxische Militär kann für sich beanspruchen, was immer es beliebt, wenn es sich mit seiner erklecklichen Macht brüstet, doch was sagt es aus, wenn ein arkaner Zauber seiner Verbündeten sofort von Lux nachgeahmt wurde? Anstatt die eingefangene Magie zur Förderung dunkler Künste – oder welche Schrecken Noxus sonst noch heraufbeschwört – einzusetzen, hat sich Lux dafür entschieden, diese Energien in mächtige Werkzeuge im Dienste der Gerechtigkeit umzuwandeln. Durch Leistung, Bildung und vor allen Dingen selbstlose Hingabe an das übergeordnete Wohl hat Lux ihre Berufung gefunden und erhellt auch weiterhin den Weg für Demacia. Sie hat ihren Weg mit Stolz erkannt und angenommen – und dies zu Gunsten nicht nur unserer großartigen Stadt, sondern auch all jener, die sich mit uns verbünden. Es gibt auf der Welt solche, die versuchen, ihre unüberlegten loyalistischen Neigungen unter dem Deckmantel der absoluten Hingabe, ohne auch nur eine Nuance des eigenen Selbst, zu verbergen. Als leere Hülle unter einem Banner zu dienen, ganz ohne Zweck und Verstand, ist nichts weiter als die Weigerung der Anerkennung einer Niederlage vor sich selbst. Um es mit dem „Gemessenen Schritt“ zu sagen: „Wenn Demacianer voranmarschieren und Valoran unter dem makellosen Banner der Gerechtigkeit vom Übel der Selbstsucht und der Habgier befreien, wissen wir ohne Reue, wer wir sind und wofür wir kämpfen.“ Denn unsere wahre Stärke kann nur realisiert werden, wenn wir darauf vertrauen können, dass jeder unserer Nachbarn, sei er niedriger oder edler Herkunft, dem Weckruf, in Gedanken und Ziel vereint, folgt. Handelsrouten zwischen Noxus und Zhaun gesichert ;Noxus heißt die neuen verbündeten Siedlungen Askay und Meland willkommen :Richor Ebony berichtet aus Noxus Manche finden harsche Worte für jene, die den Mut aufbringen, zu tun, was notwendig ist, um die Zukunft zu sichern. Idealisten plappern etwas von der Freiheit des Menschen und der Tyrannei der Eroberer. Die haben gut reden. Diese sogenannten Visionäre verkriechen sich noch im selben Moment in der Ecke, in dem der Feind vor den Toren steht. Wohlstand wird auf der anderen Seite selten billig, sondern mit dem Blut von Patrioten erkauft. Erlaubt mir, für einen Moment, dies an einem Beispiel zu erklären. Am Fuße der Eisengratberge, entlang der Haupthandelsroute zwischen Noxus und Zhaun liegen zwei kleine Siedlungen: Askay und Meland. Seit Generationen waren die Bewohner dieser Dörfer in blutige Fehden verwickelt, deren Auslöser längst in den Wirren der Geschichte in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Waren die Beziehungen zwischen Zhaun und Noxus auch immer freundlich, verkomplizierte die Gesetzlosigkeit in dieser Region immer das Zustandekommen von Handelsabkommen zwischen unseren großartigen Nationen. Bis vor kurzem waren die meisten Interaktionen auf Kriegsverträge beschränkt, wie die Ausschreibung von Söldnerverträgen und den Ver- oder Ankauf von alchemischen Waffen. Die jüngsten Ereignisse haben uns jedoch gelehrt, dass es vieles gibt, was wir mit unseren exzentrischen Nachbarn auf der anderen Seite der Bergkette teilen können. Als Ergebnis gab es ein wachsendes Interesse am Ausbau blühender Handelsbeziehungen in Friedenszeiten. Nun, da unsere Konflikte mit Demacia auf die zivilisiertere Art und Weise, die uns das Aufkommen der Liga der Legenden lehrt, beigelegt werden, war es für das Oberkommando ein Leichtes, einfach einige seiner Spezialeinheiten des Militärs damit zu beauftragen, dieses Problem anzugehen. Für diese Spezialisten war es eine relativ einfache Angelegenheit, die momentanen, radikalen politischen Sekten zu Gunsten eines neueren und vorausdenkenden Regierungsapparates abzusetzen. Seitdem hielten es sowohl Askay als auch Meland für angebracht, ihre Differenzen beizulegen und unserem souveränen Stadtstaat Treue zu schwören. Manche mögen die Unterstützung eines politischen Umsturzes für heimtückisch und hinterhältig erachten. Diesen hoffnungslosen Romantikern möchte ich folgende Frage stellen: War die politische Situation vor unserem Eingreifen der heutigen vorzuziehen? Hätte das Oberkommando den kriegstreiberischen Führern Askays und Melands einfach erlauben sollen, die Beziehungen zwischen uns und unseren Verbündeten zu belasten und ihrem eigenen Volk weiterhin eine Schreckensherrschaft aufzuoktroyieren? Diese beiden Dörfer sind nun Protektorate von Noxus. Ihre Männer werden nicht länger Krieg über ihre Nachbarn bringen und so alten Hass immerfort von Neuem nähren. Ihre Frauen werden ihren Nachwuchs nicht länger allein großziehen müssen, weil ihre Väter entweder verstorben sind oder weit weg in einem albernen Krieg kämpfen. Ihre Kinder werden frei von der bedrückenden Atmosphäre einer kriegsgeschundenen Heimat und mit der Möglichkeit des höheren Bildungswegs an einer der noxischen Akademien aufwachsen. Für Askay und Meland ist dies der Anbruch einer neuen Ära – einer Ära ohne gegenseitig beigebrachte Zerstörungen. Wir werden uns bewähren müssen. Opfer werden gebracht werden müssen. Doch dies wird im Sinne einer besseren Zukunft geschehen. Ewige Stärke! Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Antworten auf Leserbriefe aus ganz Valoran! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Erneut greifen wir tief in den Postsack der Gerechtigkeit und fühlen den Puls Valorans! Beschwörungsmagie ist eine sehr mächtige Magie, Meir, und alle Champions sind durch ihre Zaubersprüche gebunden. Wenn ein Champion, der mit einem Beschwörer verbunden ist, ein Richtfeld betritt, hält die Magie, die bei der Beschwörung angewandt wird, den Champion davon ab, seinen Teammitgliedern Schaden zuzufügen. Dies erlaubt es Feinden, die sich normalerweise beim ersten Anblick gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen würden, ohne Angst vor Verrat zusammenzuarbeiten. Valorans Politik würde ohne solche Magie zweifellos zum Erliegen kommen, da das Geschehen in den Kampfarenen zu einem heillosen Gemetzel jeder gegen jeden verkommen würde. Es gibt jedoch spezielle Kampfarenen, in denen bestimmte Champions ausdrücklich davon ausgenommen sind, für ein Team ausgewählt zu werden. Diese Spiele beinhalten immer zwei festgeschriebene Stadtstaaten, zwischen denen ein Konflikt beigelegt werden soll. Diese Art von Spielen findet sehr unregelmäßig statt. In den meisten Kampfarenen, die die Liga verwaltet, sind Beschwörer tätig, die ihre ganz eigenen Dispute austragen. Wenn sie stattfinden, können die Beschwörer, welche die Stadtstaaten vertreten, nur Champions, die mit dem jeweiligen Stadtstaat verbunden sind, oder die sich als neutral erklärt haben, auswählen. Wir haben versucht, Kennen dazu zu bewegen, seine Gedanken zu Sonas Hofsondervorstellung in Ionia (bei der er anwesend war) niederzuschreiben, aber er konnte anscheinend nicht lang genug stillsitzen, um es fertigzustellen. Stattdessen haben wir seine einzigartige Perspektive auf die Darbietung transkribiert. „Es war sehr gut ich wurde an einen weit entfernten magischen und ruhigen Ort getragen was für mich ganz anders ist als das was ich normalerweise gewohnt bin zu sehen denn ich muss jederzeit bereit sein die Wut des Sturms über jenen zu entfesseln die unserer Welt der Harmonie in allen Dingen ein Ungleichgewicht zufügen würden oh es tut mir leid ich sprach über Sonas Aufführung oh ja sie war äußerst entzückend ich wurde von einem Meer der Glückseligkeit und Ruhe hinfort getragen was für mich so ungewöhnlich ist weil es mein Sein als Teil der Kinkou erfordert zu jeder Zeit bereit zu sein sollte ich gerufen werden...“ Wir möchten uns bei Kennen entschuldigen, dass wir seine Gedanken abgekürzt haben, da sie noch etwas länger waren. Leider haben wir in diesem (oder dem nächsten) Beitrag nicht so viel Platz, die ganze Bandbreite seiner Gefühle bei der Vorstellung niederzuschreiben. Auf den Richtfeldern sind Vasallen lebendige Konstrukte, die, einmal freigelassen, einem vorgefertigten Verhaltensmuster folgen. Die Beschwörer – entweder jene, welche die Champions kontrollieren, oder jene, welche die Richtfelder mit Energie versorgen - haben keinen Einfluss auf die Vasallen. Vielmehr konzentrieren sich die Beschwörer, die für den Unterhalt der Kampfarena verantwortlich sind, darauf, schnell und effizient Vasallen zu konstruieren. Das Konstruieren eines jeden Vasallen erfordert eine winzige Menge Magie von dem Nexus, aus dem er hervorgeht. Diese Beschwörer, die für gewöhnlich Beschwörerlehrlinge sind, welche innerhalb der Kriegsakademie wohnen, sind in vielerlei Hinsicht der Motor, der es ermöglicht, die Kampfarenen am Laufen zu halten. Alle Beschwörer, die an die Kriegsakademie kommen, verbringen einige Zeit mit der Erfüllung solcher Aufgaben. Champions – In der Liga und ganz privat ;Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen enthüllt das Leben der Ligachampions :Auras Lam berichtet aus der Kriegsakademie Wie schaffen es unsere Ligachampions noch Zeit für andere Dinge zu finden, wo es doch so viel Hingabe fordert, auf den Richtfeldern zu kämpfen? Unsere tapferen Helden jedoch widmen sich nach Feierabend mit großer Leidenschaft ihren Hobbies. In diesem Beitrag sehen wir uns an, was Evelynn, Twisted Fate und Ryze in ihrer Freizeit so anstellen! Tango für Zwei Nach seiner brillanten Tanzdarbietung auf dem Königlichen Maskenball, Demacias jährlichem Kostümkarneval, war ein Paar Ligachampions das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins. Evelynn und Twisted Fate fegten die Tanzfläche mit ihrem heißblütigen Tango leer und verblüfften Gäste aus ganz Valoran. Glücklicherweise war der Bote der Gerechtigkeit eingeladen worden, um einer privaten Tanzstunde mit dem scharfen Pärchen beizuwohnen. Nach unseren Beobachtungen versteht es sich von selbst, weshalb der Tango der Tanz ihrer Wahl ist. Während sie das Parkett umpflügten, ließen ihre Augen nie von denen des anderen und die Hitze ihrer innigen Umarmung versengte die Vorhänge des Ballsaals. Man musste nur beobachten, wie Evelynns Bein sich um Twisted Fate schlang, während er sie über die Tanzfläche führte, um zu verstehen, weshalb dieses Paar letztendlich immer der Gnade eines Ram Steed ausgeliefert ist. Twisted Fate erklärte ihre Wahl des Tanzes so: „Tango ist der Tanzstil, der unsere Beziehung am besten zum Ausdruck bringt – wir tanzen nicht einfach, wir wetteifern mit jedem Schritt, jedem noch so flüchtigen Blick und jeder Drehung.“ Evelynn und Twisted Fate sind derzeit Gastlehrer an der Kronen-Tanzakademie in Demacia. Wenn ihr Glück habt, ergattert ihr vielleicht einen Platz in ihrem extrem beliebten Kurs, aber seid auf der Hut: man sah schon viele Schüler zur Vordertür hinausstürmen, nachdem sie die Eifersucht entfacht hatten, weil sie sich zu dicht an ihren Tanzlehrer schmiegten! Die verlorene Magie Runeterras Während viele Ligachampions ihren Feierabend nutzen, um den verschiedensten Hobbies nachzugehen, verbringen einige sehr engagierte unter ihnen ihr ganzes Leben damit, ihre Fertigkeiten zu verfeinern. Ryze ist solch ein Champion, der sich an unserer Kriegsakademie in das Studium der arkanen Magie vertieft. Die Liga erkannte Ryzes absolute Hingabe an seine Fertigkeit sofort nachdem er der Liga beigetreten war. Ryzes Anwendung von Dornenmagie, der uralten Kunst, magische Energien aus Zaubern zu beziehen, die er sich auf seinen Körper tätowiert, machte diese Art der Zauberei in ganz Valoran bekannt, auch wenn Ryze im Augenblick der einzige bekannte Dornenmagier auf der Welt ist. Im Austausch gegen die kostenlose Nutzung der großen Laboratorien und Ressourcen der Akademie arbeitet Ryze momentan mit der Liga zusammen, um verlorengegangene Magie zurückzugewinnen und das Verständnis der modernen Magie zu vertiefen. Ryze kommentierte: „Mein wahres Interesse liegt in der Entwicklung von Magie über die Jahrhunderte hinweg. Die Geschichte Runeterras festzuhalten ist dabei lediglich eine nützliche Nebenerscheinung für die Liga. Durch die Entdeckung der Magie, die für die Welt vor langer Zeit verloren ging, werden immense Kräfte freigesetzt. Diese Magie können wir für die verschiedensten Zwecke einsetzen, zum Beispiel um den Schaden, der Valoran durch törichte Magier während der Runenkriege zugefügt wurde, umzukehren.“ Im Laufe seiner Forschungen wurde Ryze mit den zahlreichen Ligachampions, die ihre Zeit ehrenamtlich opfern, um von Ryze eingehend untersucht zu werden, wohl vertraut. Taric, der Edelsteinritter und ebenso Champion der Liga, ist ein regelmäßiger Mitarbeiter. Als wir ihn zu seinen Gedanken über die Erforschung der Magie befragten, antwortete Taric: „Durch Studien und Zusammenarbeit können wir nicht nur unsere eigenen Stärken ausbauen, sondern uns zudem auch untereinander besser verstehen. Trotz allem bin ich mir bewusst darüber, dass einige andere Champions diesen Untersuchungen aus dem Weg gehen, da sie der Meinung sind, wir würden schwächer, wenn wir uns einander öffneten. Ihnen sage ich: Kommt auf das Schlachtfeld und seht selbst, welche Vorteile uns das geballte Wissen der Liga beschert hat.“ en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 06 es:El Diario de la Justicia: Volumen 1, Tomo 06 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 06 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben